POKÉMON: Adventures
by Guadari
Summary: Luego de su aventura en Alola, Adh decide regresar a Kanto para tomarse un descanso, pero luego de conocer a un chico con él cual parece tener mucho en común, él y Gou deciden iniciar un viaje por la región, regreso de Viejos amigos y nuevos enemigos, y revelaciones que te dejan la piel de gallina... [Ash/Satoshi y Misty/Kazumi] Pokeshipping


POKÉMON:

Adventures

**Nota de Autor:**

_Este es un Fic que decidí hacer, puesto que me gusta mucho él anime de Pokémon y no tenía nada que hacer, así que disfruten.. Solo para aclarar los personajes que verán aquí, con la excepción de algún que otro OC no me pertenecen, sino a la Pokémon Company..._

* * *

Capítulo 1:

"No hay lugar como él hogar,

Kanto es tu lugar..."

Sobre una colina cerca de Pallet Town, nuestro héroe, Ash Ketchum y su buen amigo Pikachu regresaban de su aventura en Alola, él pelinegro había decidido que lo mejor era que sus Pokémon de aquella región se quedaran allá, después de todo era mejor que estar dentro de un rancho pero sabia que aun estarían en contacto...

"Pika Pichu Pika?". Pikachu se subió sobre la cabeza de su entrenador, él pelinegro miro al ratón amarillo sobre él, este sonrió y lo tomo entre sus brazos

"Pues que yo sepa Pikachu, yo estoy bien...". Este respondió, pero derrepente algo resonó entre él dúo, Ash puso una sonrisa avergonzada mientras se llevaba una mano al estomago.

"Aunque si tengo algo de hambre". Este se rasco la cabeza, ganandose una sonrisa nerviosa de su compañero, después de todo Pikachu también estaba acostumbrado a como actuaba su entrenador...

Tanto Pikachu como Ash se rieron del infortunio de este último, ambos siguieron su camino hablando de lo que harían al llegar a Pallet Town...

* * *

/Región Kanto, Lugar Desconocido/

"Señora ya hemos localizado él Proyecto V, uno de nuestros mejores reclutas consiguió infiltrarse sin problemas, según la grabación que nos envió, se encuentra justamente en él laboratorio del Profesor Samuel Oak...".

Un hombre de bata blanca, pelicastaño, tez blanca, ojos azules, y suéter negro entro en una habitación, esta era totalmente oscura, lo único que se veía era una enorme pantalla en la cual se mostraba un pequeño Pueblo, él reconocido Pallet Town para ser precisos, allí habían muchas personas, pero él más destacable sin dudas era él anciano él cual saludaba a todas las personas que pasaban a su lado... Era nada menos que él Profesor Samuel Oak, o simplemente Oak...

Viendo fijamente a la pantalla, una mujer que parecía de una edad no muy anciana, como de unos 40 años, miraba con una mirada llena de odio al Profesor regional de Kanto, junto a ella, un Umbreon descansaba aun lado de su silla...

Esta última era rubia, ojos azules, tez blanca, Bata de Laboratorio como la del chico detrás de ella, ademas llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda negra, ella cerro los ojos mientras sonreía al escuchar las palabras del joven detrás suyo

"Bien, en ese caso, Miles, necesito que me des todos los detalles, cuanto antes sepamos sobre la ubicación y como conseguir él virus... Más fácil será poder vengarme de Oak...". La anciana hablo al joven detrás de ella mientras le veía de reojo de forma calmada, esta se giro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y veía nuevamente al Profesor Oak en la pantalla...

"Ya veras porque nunca debiste darme la espalda...".

* * *

"Ash estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí cariño, no sabes cuanto me hace sentir ahora que mi hijo es campeón de una liga..., dime, ¿te divertiste?, ¿que comiste?, ¿no causaste problemas?, ¿te cambiaste los-".

"Mama, una pregunta a la vez, ¿si?, excepto por la última... Tu sabes que siempre lo hago". Ash trato de hacer que su madre dejara de inundarlo con preguntas de su viaje por la región de Alola, si, estaba feliz de volver, pero él ya sabia que su madre le haraía más y más preguntas de lo que ocurrió, incluso, se preguntaba que es lo que ella diría cuando se enterara de que salvo la vida, nuevamente, de un legendario y a la región también por supuesto...

"Bien... Pero, ¿que tal si mientras comemos me cuentas?". Ash no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr hacía donde yacían las delicias, tanto el como Pikachu comenzaron a escarvar su plato, Delia solo sonrío, estaba feliz de saber que su hijo había regresado, pero sentía que eso no duraría mucho, si estaba acostumbrada, pero aún así quería pasar él tiempo suficiente con su bebe

La Sra. Ketchum camino hacia la cocina, donde Ash y Pikachu comían felizmente, esta sonrió mientras comenzaba a comer, sin darse cuenta, Ash ya había acabado con su segundo plato, tanto el como Pikachu y su madre se rieron de lo sucedido, y siguieron con ese ambiente familiar que era tan cómodo...

"Ash...".

* * *

"Pikachu, usa cola de hierro...".

Él entrenador de Pallet Town murmuraba entre ronquidos y boztesos, junto a él, Pikachu yacía dormido profundamente, o bueno eso fue hasta que...

(*Aplastar*)

Él ratón fue tomado por sorpresa por su entrenador, él cual lo tomo en un abrazo muy fuerte, haciendo que este ultimo se despertara

"Pika...". Pikachu se quejo, acababa de ser despertado sin su concentimiento, este fruncio él ceño mientras trataba de liberarse de su opresor, luego de un intento fallido, este logro liberarse del agarre del humano, justo cuando creyó haberse librado del todo y podría volver a retomar su siesta...

(*Alarma*)

Pikachu fruncio él ceño mientras veía él reloj aun lado de la cama, este suspiro mientras agitaba a su entrenador para que despertara, este solo siguió roncando y babeando como si se tratase de un bebe...

Justo antes de que Pikachu pudiera usar una descarga sobre su entrenador, Ash se sento, Pikachu miro a su entrenador y vio que, ¿aun estába dormido?...

"¿Pika...?". Pikachu trato de acercarsele al recidente de Pallet Town, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ash llevo su mano hacia él despertador con forma de Pokeball, para extrañeza de Pikachu, este lo tomo y como si fuera una Pokeball de verdad, este lo lanzo con una fuerza casi sobre humana y...

(*Choque, Destrozos*)

Pikachu se sorprendió con la acción de su entrenador, pero derrepente este vio como él entrenador lo tomaba, aun dormido claro, Pikachu se asusto lo esta acción, y trato de safarse del agarre...

"PIKACHU, YO TE ELIJO!!!".

Él entrenador anunció mientras lanzaba al pobre ratón fuera de la cama y lo hacía chocar contra la pared, él ratón quedó allí, sobre pegado a la pared mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacía abajo y caía sobre su cara, para luego ponerse de pie y comenzo a girar sobre su lugar, con los ojos girando sobre sus cuencas, y justo en ese momento este se desplomo en él suelo...

Justo en ese memento y como si lo que hubiera hecho fue intensional, Ash se desplomo sobre su cama nuevamente, volviendo a los ronquidos y babeos en los que estaba anteriormente...

"¡¡¡ASH KETCHUM, DESPIERTA EN ESTE MOMENTO!!!".

Una voz se escucho desde la planta baja de la casa, él entrenador se despertó de un salto por él grito, lo suficiente como para estrellarse contra él techo...

"Auch...". Ash se quejo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, este miro a todos lado mientras aclaraba su visión, este vio que su despertador estaba destrozado en él suelo, y Pikachu, quien ahora se encontraba viendo estrellas, literlamente, estaba recostado en él suelo boca arriba...

"Creo que voy a tener que comprar otro despertador... Pikachu, ¿estas bien amigo?". Ash vio como él roedor volvía a la normalidad y se ponía de pie mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza...

"Pika pika pichu...". Refunfuño el roedor amarillo, el entrenador suspiro mientras ponía una mirada algo avergonzada en señal de disculpa, y como no, después de todo lanzo al pobre roedor amarillo contra una pared...

Derrepente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, de esta entró Delia, la cual por cierto, no tenía una sonrisa muy llamativa en su rostro, al contrario traía una mirada algo enojada, traía los brazos cruzados y traía una sartén en la mano... Eso era una buena señal, ¿no?...

"Amm, mamá, lamento haberte hecho esperar, es qué acabo de despertarme y pues, rompí mi despertador... Otra vez...". Ash se bajo de la cómoda cama y miro a su madre muy avergonzado, este camino hacia donde estaba Pikachu y lo levanto para tomarlo entre sus brazos

Delia suspiro, esta le dedico una mirada al entrenador mientras lo veía detenidamente

"Eres igual a tu padre siempre tan descuidado, pero esta bien, te puedo comprar otro despertador, de igual forma iba a ir al Pokemart más tarde, por otro lado, él desayuno esta listo... Cambiate mientras yo te esperó abajo...". La mujer ahora más calmada le dedico una sonrisa al entrenador, este asintió mientras iba al baño a cambiarse...

Delia salió de la habitación mientras sonreía, sabía que Ash no quería recordar a su padre, pero era muy difícil para Delia no hablar de él, despues de todo, eran prácticamente iguales...

Hasta en personalidad...

Ash por otro lado, entro en él baño con Pikachu en su hombro, pero para sorpresa del roedor, su entrenador tenía una mirada muy distante, Pikachu se preocupo, después de todo, él estaba feliz, al menos hasta que su madre menciono lo del padre de Ash... ¿Eso podría ser?... Pikachu recordó lo difícil que fue vivir solo como un Pichu, o al menos hasta que conoció a esa manada de Kangaskhan, gracias a su vinculo con él bebe de aquella Kangaskhan, pudo evolucionar, pero él costo fue dejar a la manada y fue capturado... Pero gracias a eso conoció al que ahora era su mejor amigo, su compañero, y desde entonces, a pesar de todo, aún se pregunta que a sido de su anterior familia...

Ash vio como Pikachu lo miraba, sabia que algo le ocurría a él, por lo que este puso una sonrisa algo forzada pero lo suficientemente convincente para que su Pokémon favorito le creyera, al menos por ahora, despues de todo él tema de su padre era algo que a Ash no le gustaba tratar, después de todo, él no había estado con él desde que era un niño, y cuando lo estuvo, lo abandono a él y su madre para convertirse en algo en lo que fracaso como su abuelo... Pero algo en lo que ahora él, Ash Ketchum, logro conseguir, ganar una liga y demostrar que era él mejor...

"Descuida amigo... Estoy bien, es solo que no me gusta hablar de mi papá, es todo, pero por ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en ir a desayunar y aprovechar lo que tengamos del día, ¿ok?...". Ash intento ser lo más convincente con Pikachu, él roedor sabia que Ash no estaba bien, él lo sentía, después de todo, ademas de Greninja él era él segundo con él que él entrenador de Pallet Town, tenia un vinculo inexplicable...

Él roedor solo asintió y formó una media sonrisa en su rostro, Ash sonrió ante esto y decidió hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer desde hace un rato...

* * *

Luego de un rato, Ash y Pikachu bajaron, él desayuno fue mas silencioso de lo normal, o bueno al menos hasta que Pikachu sin querer se derramara Kétchup en su cara, esto desato un enjambre de risas de parte de los dos humanos y Mr.Mime...

Luego de eso, Ash se despidió de su madre y junto a Pikachu fueron a visitar al Profesor, a Tracey y los demas Pokemon de nuestro héroe, despues de todo, él día anterior llegaron casi a la noche, por lo que Ash no tuvo la oportunidad de visitar a sus viejos Pokémon...

Al llegar a la entrada del laboratorio, Ash y Pikachu fueron recibidos por Tracey él cual les saludo cálidamente

"Hey Tracey, es bueno verte". Saludo él entrenador, este traía una ropa diferente a la usual, este traía una gorra la cual era totalmente roja, lo único diferente era él símbolo en ella, este tenía la forma de una C cuadrada, y en él centro de esta estaba dibujado un circulo verde, además de eso, traía una blusa blanca con una línea roja en él centro, a su vez, traía sobre esta un chaleco azul con bordes amarillentos, y cuello del mismo color que él chaleco en general, además traía unas bermudas azules oscuro comunes y zapatos negros y azules...

"Lo mismo digo Ash, y te felicito por haber ganado la Liga, ahora ya eres todo un campeón, espero que eso no se te suba a la cabeza". Tracey bromeó, Ash sonrió ante la broma y asintió, Pikachu por otro lado se bajo del hombre de su entrenador y saludo a Tracey con un "Pika"

"Y también es bueno verte Pikachu, vi tu batalla con él Profesor Kukui, fue increíble, en especial ese ataque final tuyo y de Pikachu... Eso si que fue algo impresionante...". Tracey asintió a sus propias palabras, para que luego Marill, saliera de la mochila que él asistente del Profesor Oak traía en él escritorio aún lado de él y Ash...

"Bueno, la verdad no fue la gran cosa, aunque, para ser te completemante sincero, sentí coló una extraña sensación recorría por mi cuerpo... Fue increíble...". Él entrenador pelinegro hablo, Tracey asintió mientras se hacia aun lado de la puerta para que Ash pudiera pasar

"Bueno, supongo que vienés a ver a tus Pokémon como siempre, ¿no?, por si acaso el Profesor se encuentra en Ciudad Carmín, volverá esta tarde, por lo que podrán verse más tarde... Por cierto Ash, me gustaría que me mostra-". Antes de poder continuar, tanto a Tracey como a Marill se les formaron gotas de sudor en su frente, después de todo veían como Ash en una nube de polvo salió corriendo hacía la parte trasera del rancho mientras que entre gritos agradecía al peliverde...

En menos de un segundo, Ash y Pikachu ya estaban parados en él patio trasero del laboratorio, ambos sonrieron mientras veían con nostalgia él lugar, justo cuando Ash estaba por poner un pie sobre él suelo...

(*Estampida*)

"AAAAAAHHH".

Él joven entrenador fue atrapado bajo las caricias y lamidas de sus 30 Tauros

"Chicos, yo también estoy feliz de verlos, pero no creo que sea necesario darme tanto afecto...". Hablo él entrenador de Pallet Town bastante incomodo por tener a todos sus Tauros encima, Pikachu observaba la escena con una sonrisa mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cabeza, y se rascaba detrás de las orejas bastante avergonzado por la desgracia de su entrenador...

"Pika pi...".

* * *

Luego de unos abrazos de bienvenida y estampadas contra él piso de parte de Bayleef, Ash les contó a todos sus Pokémon sobre sus aventuras por Alola, sobre él hecho de que después de seis años logro ganar una liga regional y coronarse como primer campeón de Alola, esto solo hizo que varios de sus anteriores Pokémon se sorprendieran y felicitaran a su entrenador y le dedicaran abrazos de felicitaciones, después de todo, por fin había logrado su tan soñado sueño de ser campeón de una Región Oficial, ya que gano la Liga Naranja, si, pero esta última no era oficial, por otro lado, este les contó sobre sus aventuras con los legendarios de esa región, algo que para muchos de sus Pokémon no se les hizo bastante raro... Ya que para muchos era bastante normal que él entrenador tuviera encuentro con legendarios, lo que si fue sorprendente fue él hecho de qué él se hizo cargo de cuidar a un legendario desde "bebe"...

Además, Ash les hablo sobre sus compañeros en esa región, aunque algunos Pokémon del entrenador que estuvieron justamente el día que él viajo a Kanto desde Alola, recordaban su visita con él Profesor Kukui, y los compañeros de aquel entonces del Moztasa, por otro lado, Ash les contó a todos sobre los Ultranetes y de como él junto a sus amigos de esa región viajaron a través del Ultra espacio para salvar a Luzamine de un Ultraente, esto sorprendió a los Pokémon del entrenador, puesto que no sabían de esas cosas "Ultraentes" o de su existencia, y les conto muchas cosas más, las cuales dejaron a los Pokémon del entrenador de Pallet sorprendidos y anonados con todas esas historias...

Sabían que su entrenador era especial, pero nunca pensaron que el podría tener encuentros varias veces por una deidad guardiana, incluso nunca pensaron que Ash lograra vencerla más adelante...

"Bueno chicos, por sus caras creo que están muy sorprendidos, ¿eh?". Ash trataba de no reírse de las expresiones de sorpresa y curiosidad de sus Pokémon, este negó con la cabeza mientras se reía entre dientes, con Pikachu aguantando la risa como un profesional

"Hey Ash, él Profesor Oak acaba de llegar, pensé que te gustaría hablar con él". Tracey aparecio por la puerta trasera del Laboratorio, Ash se giro para verlo y con una sonrisa asintió, tenia mucho de que hablar con él Profesor después de todo

"Pikachu, necesitó que tu y Bulbasaur se encarguen de los demás, ¿de acuerdo?".

Pikachu asintió mientras hacia una pose de marinero y ponía una pata en su frente en señal de respeto, Ash se río de las payasadas de su amigo y se fue hacia Tracey él cúal lo estaba esperando con un bolso en la mano...

"Por cierto Ash, cierta pelirroja llamo, dijo que cuando te vea te mandara al infierno por no avisarle que llegarías...". Tracey hablo mientras veía a Ash con una mirada algo tímida y avergonzada, Ash se puso pálido como si hubiese visto a un fantasma

Por otro lado Pikachu suspiro mientras veía a su entrenador salir corriendo hacia adentro jalando él brazo de Tracey, pero esta mirada cambio a una sonriente mientras recordaba las peleas entre él entrenador y cierta líder de gimnasio de Tipo Agua...

"Hay este Ash, siempre tan inocente". Pikachu hablo, este dijo mientras veía la puerta por la que se había ido su entrenador, este se río entre dientes ganandose un asentimiento de los demás miembros de su grupo

"Bueno, tu sabes como es, ni siquiera noto a Serena, la cual por cierto, era muy obvia, y lo peor es que él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de ella... ¡¡NI SIQUIERA CUANDO ELLA LO BESO EN EL ELEVADOR, Y ENCIMA LO HIZO DIRECTAENTE EN LOS LABIOS!!". Noivern exclamo lo último, ganadose un suspiro y un asentimiento de parte de sus demás compañero de Kalos y Pikachu, pero por otro lado, los demas Pokémon del entrenador de Pallet Town estaban atónitos por esta revelación, ninguno de los Pokémon de Kalos ni Pikachu les habían mencionado lo del beso, lo cual hizo que todos se miraran estupefactos y sorprendidos... Con la excepción de cierta inicial de Jotho del tipo Planta...

"Vaya, sabia que Ash tenía una extraña habilidad para atraer a las chicas, pero creo que de todas, esta Serena es la más valiente de todas las acompañantes de nuestro Ash". Bulbasaur no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, este abrió muy bien los ojos para ver lentamente de reojo a Bayleef la cual lo miraba con ira y una notable furia interna...

"Ugh...".

(*Golpe, Empujón*)

Todos jadearom mientras veían a Bayleef irse del circulo que habían formado durante él tiempo que Ash estuvo contando su historia, estos vieron como esta se alejaba con una vena muy notable en su frente todos suspiraron mientras se giraban y esta vez unas gotas de sudor se formaban en las frentes de cada uno de los presentes...

Bulbasaur estaba allí, tirado con los ojos como espirales los cuales no paraban de girar, estrellas sobre su cabeza se podían apreciar y un enorme chichón se había formado en su cabeza, estos suspiraron mientras se aseguraban de nuncahacer enojar a Bayleef, aunque eso fuera una simple broma...

"Amm... Bueno, cambiando de tema, queria preguntarle algo a ustedes desde que llegamos...". Pikachu llamo la atención de todos, los cuales habían dejado de prestarle atención al Bulbasaur que ahora miraba estrellas, literlamente...

Todas las mirada se fijaron en él roedor, él cual solo suspiro y miro hacia la puerta del laboratorio detrás de él, allí podía ver a Ash, a Tracey y Oak comer, él entrenador por otro lado, parecía feliz, y de vez en cuando se reía de alguna broma que Tracey decía...

"¿No han notado a Ash algo extraño últimamente?".

La pregunta retumbo en las cabezas de todos, incluyendo Bayleef, la cual por cierto, no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban los demás, por lo que era fácil escuchar la conversación...

Todos se miraron mientras se fijaban en su entrenador él cual, se veía diferente, aun mantenía su personalidad cariñosa, valiente, desinteresada y aventurera, pero si podían sentír como una extraña vibra proviniendo de él, era algo que nunca creían sentir o ver... Era extraño...

"Bueno, para serte sincero Pikachu, y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que es una sensación diferente a lo normal...". Hablo Sceptile, todos lo presentes asintieron a las conclusiones del inicial de Hoenn, después de todos sabían que si alguien solía pasar por cosas epicas o cambios, era su entrenador...

"Pues, supongo tienes razón Sceptile, pero aun siendo así... Nose, siento que esto no es algo bueno ni malo, solo algo... Extraño...". Pikachu hablo, este se giro nuevamente para ver a su entrenador, ahora mismo se estaba despidiendo del Profesor y Tracey, justamente, parecía que venia a buscarle...

"Bueno, si alguien debió sentirlo, eres tu Pikachu, despues de todo ustedes tienen como una especie de vinculo o algo así, además de que siempre vas con él a todos lados...". Bulbasaur, él cual ya había regresado a la normalidad, hablo, este se gano una sonrisa y asentimiento de todos, Pikachu solo lo miraba por un momento y pensó, era cierto, él y Ash se habían vuelto más unido que nunca, por lo que era muy obvio que algo podría involucrarlo a él y su entrenador...

Solo esperaba que esta vez, si algo le ocurría a su entrenador que esta vez no tuviera nada que ver con Organizaciones Criminales dispuestas a apoderarse del mundo, o Legendarios fuera de si mismos... Este nego, era muy obvio que Ash se metería en problemas, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, y miro a sus otros compañeros, los cuales, o le estaban leyendo la mente o estaban pensando lo mismo que el, después de todo sabían que algo grande estaba por ocurrir y Ash estaría involcruado...

"Bueno, Pikachu, creo que es hora de volver, mañana vendremos, él Profesor me pidió que le acompañara a una conferencia en Ciudad Carmín, aunque...". Estaba apunto de terminar pero negó, sus Pokémon y Pikachu lo miraron extrañados, este les dedicó una sonrisa

"No se preocupen, no es nada, solo estaba pensando en que no debería ir a Ciudad Celeste a menos que Misty me de la golpisa de mi vida...". Este avergonzado se llevó una mano a la nuca, todos sus Pokémon cayeron al suelo ante él razonamiento de su amigo y entrenador, Pikachu negó mientras se subía al hombro de su entrenador...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Pikachu y él entrenador se habían ido, dejando a sus Pokémon con una sonrisa y algo de curiosidad sobre que le podría estar pasando a si entrenador... Y como le afectaría a él y a él resto de sus amigos, e incluso a ellos...

* * *

Ash suspiro mientras veía él cielo norcturno desde la ventana de su habitación, se preguntaba que era esta sensación que le llenaba dentro suyo, este miro hacia la luna y se quedo pensativo...

"Me pregunto que sera esta sensación... Siento como si algo sucederá mañana, algo grande y eso me involucra a mi y a mis Pokémon...". Él entrenador hablo entre murmullos, este sintió como si algo peludo se revolvia entre su regazo, este sonrió mientras veía a su fiel amigo dormido entre sus piernas...

"Apuesto a que algo grande nos ocurrirá mañana amigo, solo, hay que esperar...". Ash hablo mientras veía como Pikachu, algo dormido, abrió los ojos, levemente solo para mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción, le encantaba ver esa determinación en los ojos de su amigo humano...

"Pika pi pika". Él roedor amarillo se subió sobre el hombro de su entrenador, este último se río entre dientes mientras acariciaba a su compañero en la cabeza...

"Ya lo creo amigo, ya lo creo...".

Ash sonrió mientras él y Pikachu miraban él cielo estrellado, ambos sabían que mañana ocurriría algo que cambiaría sus vidas, pero sabían que la mejor forma era esperar, tal vez incluso conocerían nuevos amigos en este camino para ser los mejores... Él cual acababa de iniciar...

* * *

"Así que esta es Ciudad Carmín... Bueno Scorbunny, creo que aquí es donde mañana descubriremos de lo que somos capaces...".

Un joven pelinegro con dos mechas rojas en él costado del cabello, ojos azules, tez morena, Sudadera Gris con una Pokeball Roja Y Negra dibujada en él centro, Pantalón Jogging negro y Zapatos Deportivos Negros miraba desde un acantilado bajo la luz de la luna, a la bella Ciudad Carmín...

"Scor scor bunny".

Junto a él, un pequeño conejo blanco y rojo, miraba la Ciudad con una determinación muy notable en su rostro, este comenzó a saltar y correr sobre su lugar dejando una llama a su alrededor...

"Pues que esperamos, pronto seré el mejor entrenador e investigador Pokémon del mundo, ¡¡¡y mi sueño es conocer y capturar a todos los Pokémon del mundo!!!".

Él niño exclamo, este levantó su puño al aire, por su lado, Scorbunny salto desde su lugar y estiro su pata formando un puño con esta última...

"Ya lo verán... Seré él mejor de todos".

* * *

"Los caminos de Ash y este chico misterioso se entrelazaran en algún momento, pero por ahora, serán solo ellos contra él mundo... Esto es apenas un comienzo para esta nueva aventura, que les deparara a estos dos héroes... ¿Aventura?, ¿Misterios y Enigmas?... Lo que sea que tengan que enfrentar, sera una prueba que definirá su sueños y ambiciones... Por ahora, nos vemos en una nueva historia de este nueva aventura... Hasta Pronto..."

Continuara...


End file.
